(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbine engine component, such as a cooled turbine blade, for gas turbine engines.
(2) Prior Art
Cooled gas turbine blades are used to provide power in turbomachines. These components are subjected to the harsh environment immediately downstream of the combustor where fuel and air are mixed and burned in a constant pressure process. The turbine blades are well known to provide power by exerting a torque on a shaft which is rotating at high speed. As a result, the turbine blades are subjected to a myriad of mechanical stress factors resulting from the centrifugal forces applied to the part. In addition, the turbine blades are typically cooled using relatively cool air bled from the compressor. These cooling methods necessarily cause temperature gradients within the turbine blade, which lead to additional elements of thermal-mechanical stress within the structure.
An example of a prior art turbine blade 10 is shown in FIG. 1. As can be seen from the figure, the turbine blade has a number of cooling passages 12, 14, and 16 for cooling various portions of the airfoil portion of the blade 10.
Despite these turbine blades, there remains a need for improved turbine blades.